Breath, Just Breath
by Midnight Lyra
Summary: Screaming I pushed even harder and finally the door closed with a loud thud, muffling the creatures roar. I screamed again. "I am nobody! Leave me be!" The creatures' efforts to get in the door seemed only to intensify with my screaming but it also made me more frantic. "I am nobody!" I sobbed.
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything associated with the Lord of the Rings. All I own is my OC character. Please feel free to message me with corrections or suggestions and by all means... PLEASE leave a comment. especially if you want this story to continue.**

**Prologue**

Screams.

Grunts.

Cries.

Heavy Breathing.

My own breaths came in fast sharp gasps, legs pumped me forward. My arms desperately moving in front of me as I blindly ran.

A grunt from behind caused me to glance back, body twisting awkwardly trying to keep running but wanting to see what was behind. I steadied myself on a trunk when something caught my shoe.

_Do not look back! Stupid!_

I screamed at myself before regaining my footing and pushed myself faster. Still stumbling a few feet but back to full speed with in a moment.

Angry grunts and growls crashed through the brush not too far away.

They were getting closer.

I pumped my arms even faster. Reaching in front of me like my very salvation was just out of my reach, if I could only just grasp it.

A blood curtailing howl split the air. I clamped my hands over my ears, allowing a small cry of fear tear from my burning lungs, as I tore through the brush. Unrelenting branches clawed at my tender skin, pulling another yelp from my lips, without my hands there to fend them off.

I gasped for air, tumbling over logs and rocks.

_Go! Keep going!_

Sweat leaked into my eyes blurring my vision of what little the moon allowed me to see through the branches. I swiped it away and immediately felt stinging when my fingers brushed my forehead. The thought was pushed aside when my hands slammed onto a fallen log to volt me over its decaying form.

I heard a rip of fabric and I went down. Air rushed out of my lungs with the unexpected impact and for a few moments…I could not do anything but lay there and gasp. With big gulps the musty thick air eased the fire in my chest but did not help the ace in my head nor in my eyes.

_Move!_

My fingers dug into the damp earth, releasing some more of the musty smell, trying to gain control of the sobs raking through my chest.

_Move!_

"I can't." I sobbed, curling my fingers and slamming my fist into the soft ground. "I can't! I don't know… where to go…"

Shaking hands covered my face, coughing and sputtering while sobbing in defeat, only to pull them away and see red. My hands shook violently.

"What…happened to me?" I hiccupped.

My head jerked to my left, a sob caught in my throat.

Trees crunched.

Feet pounded.

Bodies grunted.

_RUN!_

I could not move.

A roar split through the trees and all other noise stopped. So did my breathing.

Another roar bounced through the trees.

My breath came in short, clipped breaths as my eyes scanned what little of the woods I could see. Everything was deathly silent. Ears straining to hear something, anything.

I heard… footfalls…it was them… and then… not them.

This was… something else.

Something… bigger…

Another roar flooded the woods followed closely by screams of pain.

_RUN!_

This time I listened to myself.

My feet slid a few times before I realized I was caught. I glanced back and saw my skirt was snagged on the trunk. I jerked my skirt back and got my feet under me, they finally caught ground; clawing at the earth I took off.

Suddenly it seemed the whole dark forest erupted in chaos.

Growls.

Screaming.

Metal on metal

Running feet.

More screams.

Fear drove me more than before. Because even though fear consumed me, like before, I knew something bigger was killing my pursuers… and I knew when it was done with them, I would be its snack. The distance did not seem to lessen the turmoil behind me nor give me the lest bit of comfort.

With one last screech, the woods were quiet again expect for my pounding feet and heavy breathing.

_Do not look back._

This time I did not look back. I just ran. Busting through the trees and into a clearing, I continued to run. I picked up my speed and my skirt, since nothing hindered my feet, hoping beyond hope that I would not be detected, but it did not seemed to matter.

I could hear it coming.

_Do not look back!_

I saw fire ahead.

A small glimmer of hope pushed me faster. Arms pumping at my side.

_Just make it to the fire._

My chest burned but I could also hear its snarling breaths behind me… getting closer.

With a growl, trees were trampled behind me and then there was the sound of crunching grass.

Tears streamed down my face with every pounding step and gasping breath but I was going to make it.

I was going to make it.

There was fire.

There was a door.

_A door._

I did not take much notice of the stone gates or pillars when I ran past them, not that I would be able to with the blood and sweat burning my eyes, but kept my eyes on the door ahead.

Slamming into it almost lost me my balance, and consciousness, but I regained my footing and fumbled for a handle. Sobbing when my efforts were unfruitful and screamed when I could hear it bearing down on me.

"How do I open it!" I wept frantically stepping back, searching for another way in. "Please!"

As if it was the door itself that was hiding it from me and I was pleading with it.

Then I saw it.

A latch.

Jumping forward I jerked it aside, and with all my strength shoved the door open. I fought to grip the stone ground with my shoes but it was a slow and terrifying process. My shoes gained enough footing to push open a small opening between doors and I was able to squeeze through the small space. I world around and shoved with all my might, luckily my shoes having better footing this time around… because I could see it now, coming straight for me with teeth bare.

Screaming I pushed even harder and finally the door closed with a loud thud, muffling the creatures roar. I screamed again, grasping the bolt and heaving it into place just as the creatures weight smashed into the door. I jumped back but fell when my feet were jerked from under me. I grasped my skirt caught in the door and pulled with all my might. The door vibrated with each of the creatures swipes, a sickening thud echoing through my ears. A scream and a sob ripping through my lips with every terrifying blow the beast landed with its best attempts to get in. Finally, with a loud rip of fabric, the skirt came away louse and fall on my back. Scooting away, screaming. Even when I clamped my hands down on my ears, trying to hold out some of the noxious noise, it did not help.

My fingers failed to hold out much.

"Go away!" I screamed. "Leave me be! Please!"

I sobbed.

"I am nobody! Leave me be!"

The creatures' efforts to get in the door seemed only to intensify with my screaming but it also made me more frantic.

"I am nobody!" I sobbed.

On all fours I crawled away from the door, flinching with every pounding of the door. My tears blurred the room around me. Sniveling I somehow made it under a table against a far wall. Pulling my knees up under my chin, covering my ears again against the snarling growls, and giving myself over to the body raking weeping.


	2. Ch 1

**I do not own anything about Lord of the Rings. All own is my OC. Please read and review. I would love to know how to make this story better.**

**Ch 1**

My head jerked up and was rewarded with a solid thump on the head. I moaned quietly, squinting my eyes and rubbing the sore spot.

I could tell it was early morning. Even with my eyes closed I could see the morning rays filling the room.

_Why didn't Baz wake me?_

The groaning of wood made my eyes shoot open, hands shaking.

I was apparently in some kind of… barn… or a house? There was straw on the ground, obviously for the random animals I failed to notice last night, which gave it a barn look but the hand carved pillars and furniture gave it a homey look. It was really beautiful in a rugged way.

_Baz?_

Memories of last night… at least what I could remember… came back to me with a gasp.

Another groan of wood had my eyes slowly shift to the other side of the room. But I stopped admiring similar craftwork when my eyes fell on a figure just in the entryway.

He… if it was a _he_… was massive. He was easily seven feet tall with arms and legs like tree trunks and long black thick hair like a horse's mane. His head tilted back, nose in the air, his chest rising and falling as he took a deep breath. His colossal head slowly came down and swept the room in an even gaze.

As his gaze came to my side of the room, I carefully scooted further back under the table, too scared to breath.

The floor vibrated with each one of his steps. My hands clamping down on my mouth to muffle the scream that wanted to escape but I could not do anything about my heart fighting to escape my chest.

His hefty animal skin boots made their way just beyond my table, with each one of his steps I stifled a yelp and where they paused for the briefest of moments, before continuing on.

When his boots were out of sight I allowed a few slow shaky breaths to slip through my fingers. Stifling my gasp for air but too scared to make any other move besides breath.

_The door._

My eyes slipped to the door now unoccupied. I could probably make it. Throw the bolt, pull open the door, and make a run for the woods. The creature must be done and gone because that mountanious man just came in so… I could make it.

_Where after that?_

Running.

That was all I had because I could not stay here.

I had to find Baz.

I glanced again where he disappeared to, the cumbersome man, then carefully unfolded myself. Quietly hissing when my joints protested the uncurling of my legs but clamping my lips shut so as not to call attention to myself. I got on all fours and scooted to the edge of my cover closest to the door. There were a few animals mulling around but they did not seem to pay me no mind so they weren't an issue.

My leg jerked out from under me, causing my body to land painfully on the ground with the air knocked out of my lungs. Then I was jerked from under the table and thrown to the side. My eyes locking onto dark brown ones when my arm was held down.

His grand chest mear inches away as he hovered over my hips.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was like splitting wood in my ears.

A scream ripped from my lungs when, with all my strength, my fist came up to collide with a hairy cheek. I felt the clamp on my arm lessen so I jerked away from the gigantic man, kicking with all my might, and rolled to my feet. I must have kicked a soft spot because he roared and I yelped from the sheer force the noise rattles my bones with. I took off for the door. I yanked on the bolt.

It would not move.

I screamed and sobbed in frustration, jerking the bolt with both hands but it did nothing. Whirling around, pushing my back against the door, my eyes landed on the stout man.

He had not moved from his spot on the ground. His knees bent in a crouch, hands gripping his thighs, eyes resting on me in a calculating look. Well at least one hand was gripping his thigh while the other rested on a sensitive stop I must have kicked.

_I am dead._

My chest heaved with every second his eyes regarded me.

His hands came up; I flinched, as if to say he came in peace. But when his mighty legs began to unfold, and he journeyed to his full height, I took off.

My thinking was there had to be a back door so I headed that way. I did not see the little piglet until my foot caught and I went flying. The piglet squealed and I landed with a thud.

I was stunned for only a few moments but that was all he needed.

He was close.

Gasping for air, trying to crawl away from the approaching hefty feet, my adrenaline from earlier was fading fast and replacing it was body encompassing fatigue.

I could not get away.

_I am dead._

Sobs raked my body as he cornered. Scooting to the wall, I pulling my knees to my chin, and buried my face in their slightly comforting warmth, too scared to watch my fate unfold.

It seemed like forever while I huddled there sobbing and whimpering, just waiting for my fate. But nothing happened.

I knew he was there.

I could feel him standing there… watching me… studying me.

I could hear his clothes creak when he crouched down, coming a little closer to my level.

I could smell the forest on him. Dirt, decaying wood, and… flowers?

"I will not hurt you." His voice, though it seemed he was trying to make it as soft and gentle as possible, boomed in my ears and made me shrink away from him more. I wrapped my arms over my head, hugging my face further into my knees.

"You are safe." He seemed to be trying to tone it down a little more but his voice was still comparable to a rushing river.

"Are you hungry?"

I did not answer but the growl from my stomach did it for me. I flinched when I heard his clothes groan again as he took to his feet and thudded into the other room. With his long strides he was back before I could even think to make another attempt for the door.

"Here." Carefully he leaned forward, not seeming to take note of my involuntary flinch away, and laid something down before he stood again and took a few steps back. Silence stretched on for a time, neither of us daring to move.

My stomach growled again and I could not deny the burning hunger within its depths. Slowly removing my arms from my head, I lifted my eyes to the object he left a foot or so from my feet. It was some kind of bread with a yellow substance oozing over its top.

My eyes traveled to his sizable feet, not six feet away from the bread, but no further up.

Patiently he waited.

Never moving.

Only breathing.

I studied the bread further. Wonder about its flavor and what ingredients were in it.

Ingredients.

My eyes flicked back to his feet, suddenly even more weariy than before.

He crouched down again, this time I made myself not flinch, and grasped the bread.

"It is safe, look." I watched as half of the bread disappeared behind his ample lips and, after a few moments of mulling it over in his mouth, swallowed.

"It is safe. I will not hurt you." He said again before placing the bread back on the ground and scooting away as before. But this time he remained on his haunches though.

My hunger, and his display of honesty, pushed enough of my fear aside for me to slowly lean forward.

I leaned forward, shifting my weight to my knees, and reached my hand out to grasp the bread. Its warmth instantly seeping into my fingers when I scurried back against the wall.

I heard him let out a breath before holding the bread to my nose. Even though he bit off half of it, the bread still took both my hands to hold it. Mostly because of how bad my hands were shaking but some because its size and flaky consistency.

It was some kind of biscuit and it smelled wonderful. I carefully held it to my lips. Attentively opening my mouth and taking a small bite.

The golden stuff was honey. The mixture of the golden sweetness and white fluffiness sent my mind wheeling.

When was the last time I ate?

What took him a single bite to finish took me four. But it was gone in no time. My body I could physically feel relax, if only slightly. Movement caught my attention again and I looked up just in time to see him take a bite of a second biscuit and a gulp from a mug. A small white substance leaking from the corners of his mouth before he lowered them both to the ground and swallowed.

_Milk?_

I did not wonder how I did not notice him leaving and returning but reached out for what he had brought and left before me.

The second was gone as fast as the first but I took my time with the milk. Sipping its creamy content carefully as I took the time to study him.

He did not seem to mind it since he had been obviously been doing the same thing to me while I ate.

"Want more?" The milk sloshed, with the jerk of my hand, at his deep voice. Even though this was the softest I've heard it, his voice vibrated through me.

I shook my head.

"You want to tell me your name now?"

I shook my head again. Gripping the mug. His chest heaved with a sigh.

"Are you hurt?" I fallowed his finger flick to my gown and saw the front splattered with dried brown stuff. My eyes crinkled, looking closer.

Not brown.

Auburn.

Blood.

I shot up with a yelp, what little milk was left went flying with the mug as my fingers scrubbed at the huge splatters all down my front.

I screamed when my attempts did nothing to rid me of the blood. My hand went up to swipe a strand of hair out of my eyes and my hand came away auburn.

I screamed again.

Hands grasped my wrists, holding them to each side, against the wall and suddenly he was there. Bearing down on me, the heat from his body engulfing me.

I screamed again.

Fighting, jerking, kicking, anything to get away.

"Stop. You will hurt yourself."

I could not move. Could barely breathe.

My breaths coming in small spurts

"Baz!" I sobbed and everything went black.


End file.
